


Beso Negado

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, impossible love?, levimika - Freeform, rivamika, tense love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: El deseo carnal y el afecto nunca iban de la mano, o eso es lo que Mikasa creía. OneShot/Reto "Bésame" de la página Attack on fanfics.





	Beso Negado

**Author's Note:**

> Pues Sarahí me etiquetó en la publicacion de Attack on Fanfics, la cual era la publicación del “Reto Besame”. Disculpen si ven algo raro en el fic, la verdad es que este niño se me fue de las manos, y varias escenas que ya había planeado mutaron, y al final lo único que pude pensar fue “¡¿Que ver***!?”, de todos modos espero disfruten la lectura :).

**Beso Negado.**

* * *

 

Ella conocía cada tramo de su piel. Cada músculo, cada cicatriz que en él había. Mentiría si negara que la salinidad de su sudor no era el mejor afrodisiaco que hubiese probado. El amargo sabor de su simiente lo degustaba cual postre.

Los embites salvajes y certeros que recibía la llevaban a perder la cordura, a soltar sin pudor gemidos, jadeos y maldiciones. Nunca en su tierna juventud hubiese imaginado recibir tanta satisfacción; degustar tanto de él.

Pero no todo era perfecto. El acuerdo era sólo sexo. No más. Y ella lo sabía, había sido la propia Mikasa quien así lo había impuesto. 

¡Que tonta había sido! Ella había cavado su propia tumba. Ella había impuesto esa barrera entre ellos, de “no labios”. Por qué aquel pequeño roce significaba mucho; encerraba sentimientos tiernos, no deseos pasionales. El amor y la pasión carnal en su inocencia no iban siempre de la mano. Ninguna de ellas podía desembocar en la otra ¿cierto?

Pero ahí se le encontraba, encima de él, dando y recibiendo satisfacción carnal, mientras su corazón palpitaba desaforado por las sensaciones corporales, pero también por ese sentimiento ardiente que la hacía necesitar ese pequeño contacto con los mullidos labios de Levi.

¿Que sabor tendría? ¿Serían ásperos como la lija? Por que una cosa era que con ellos recorriera cada rincón de su femenina figura, y otra saborearlo con sus propios labios. 

Esos labios la tentaban. No era suficiente lo que tenía de él. Quería más; quería poseerlo completamente. Noches de insomnio era su pan de cada día. Ya no eran las pesadillas referente a la muerte de sus padres, mucho menos la inminente muerte de Eren y Armin. Lo que le robaba el sueño era el sentimiento quemante que Levi provocaba en ella.

El miedo a que rechazara ese inocente roce la paralizaba. Ella se lo había negado tantas veces a él. No era tonta, el primero en caer en aquel laberinto de sentimientos había sido Levi, y ella aprovechó eso a su favor para tenerlo entre sus piernas en noches interminables. Con el tiempo él comprendió que no obtendría un beso en los labios por parte de ella, y se limitaba –como en ese preciso momento– a amortiguar ese anhelo mordiendo su labio inferior. 

Él siempre la había admirado a la lejanía, su valentía, su amor incondicional a los suyos, su lealtad. Todo en ella le parecía curioso, y atrayente, pero siempre se recriminaba esos pensamientos. Él no se sentía digno de poseerla, de luchar por un lugar frente a ella que no fuera el respeto y compenetración que se tenían como superior-subordinado. Todo lo que él tocaba y deseaba, perecía. No estaba dispuesto a provocar una baja tan importante por sentimientos tan egoístas como el querer. Por eso fue que su sorpresa fue inmensa al momento en que una madrugada la joven se presentó en su habitación en paños menores. Rota, y necesitada de comprensión. Comprensión que nadie más que él le podía brindar. 

Sólo él podía entender aquel sufrimiento avasallador por el que la muchacha estaba pasando. Él lo había experimentado en antaño, la diferencia era, que él no había tenido a nadie que fuera ese espejo de él. Por eso y pese a su reacia reacción inicial, no pudo negarse a ser el primero en saborearla.

Al inicio se sintió la peor escoria del mundo al haber aprovechado el momento de debilidad que ella mostró, sin embargo los encuentros se siguieron dando, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, al punto en que ella rara vez dormía en su habitación.

Los meses y las experiencias se fueron acumulando, al punto en que la estúpida condición de “no besos en la boca” que ella había impuesto se volvió una tortura. 

Todo lo que hacían era gratificante, pero no era suficiente. Cada encuentro se volvía amargo, pese a la gran satisfacción carnal que eso les proporcionaba a ambos. 

Tanto Levi y Mikasa eran ollas a presión, que en cualquier momento estallarían. El punto era quién sería el primero en hacerlo.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su último encuentro. Los días habían sido tan monótonos, no había tiempo para nada que no fueran los labores asignados. Cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura para ambos. Ese sentimiento quemaba cada célula de ellos, la fantasía de poder estar juntos como deseaban era alentadora, pero a la vez condenante ¿Y si era rechazado por el otro? Ambos eran personas que habían perdido mucho a lo largo de sus vidas. El amor era una de ellas, y la simple cuestión de un rechazo podría ser la gota que derramara el vaso y tomar una decisión errónea.

Levi había estado encerrado en su oficina llenando papeleo durante gran parte de la mañana y mediodía. No se había percatado de las horas transcurridas hasta que el calor dentro de la habitación se había vuelto sofocante y la jarra de agua con la que se había preparado en la mañana había sido vaciada por completo. Miró la hora que marcaba el reloj que tenía sobre su escritorio. Las manecillas marcaban las tres y quince de la tarde. Era el momento ideal para preparar su preciado té negro.

Se dirigió calmadamente a la cocina del cuartel, por la hora lo más seguro es que se encontraría con los cadetes que les tocaba preparar la cena. Conforme se iba acercando se pudo percatar por la puerta entreabierta que ahí se encontraba Mikasa, al parecer se encontraba sola, o eso era lo que parecía por lo que impulsado por esa necesidad de hablar con ella se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia la puerta de la cocina, empero cuando estaba a escasos pasos de entrar, pudo escuchar la inconfundible voz de Jean murmurando cosas sinsentido. Se paró en seco y pese a que a él le disgustaba cuando las personas trataban de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, no pudo evitar quedarse a observar lo que ocurría dentro.

Jean se encontraba frente a Mikasa ofreciéndole un precioso ramo de rosas rojas, mientras entre tanta retahíla daba a entender que quería tener una cita con la chica asiática.

No era ningún secreto que Jean a pesar de los años transcurridos seguía cautivado por Mikasa, sin embargo para Levi ese hecho nunca había sido algo de qué preocuparse. Él era el que disfrutaba de la compañía y caricias de Mikasa. No obstante, algo sumamente desconcertante ocurrió cuando dirigió su vista hacia Mikasa.

Una leve sonrisa colgaba de los sonrosados labios de la chica, y un sutil color carmín adornaba sus pómulos mientras tomaba delicadamente el ofrecimiento del muchacho.

Levi no lo podía creer, él nunca había sido merecedor de una acción de ese calibre por parte de ella. Esto para él era una muestra más de que para Mikasa sólo era el vertedero de emociones personal de la muchacha. Sentía su sangre arder, y su corazón herido. Él nunca recibiría el afecto que anhelaba de ella. Esa era su realidad y tenía que aceptarla.

Decidió no seguir en ese lugar, y regresó a su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería ser espectador de como Mikasa al parecer, al fin había correspondido a Jean.

.

.

.

El domingo había llegado, y el clima había cambiado drásticamente. Nubes negras se habían apoderado del cielo, el viento soplaba con bastante fuerza, traspasando cualquier prenda por muy abrigadora que fuera.

Mikasa se encontraba sentada en el comedor del cuartel leyendo un libro que Armin le había prestado. Estaba tan ensimismada en la lectura que no se percató que tanto Levi como Hanji habían entrado a la habitación.

—Mikasa ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te hacía fuera disfrutando de tu día libre—. Comentó la comandante mientras le entregaba a Levi unos documentos.

La asiática se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, haciendo el saludo protocolar.

—El día esta algo frío, y si salía lo más seguro es que no alcanzara a llegar al cuartel antes de la hora de queda si es que caía una tormenta.

—Al parecer el clima ha arruinado tus planes Ackerman—. Dijo Levi con un tono acido mientras taladraba con la mirada a Mikasa, quien se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, mientras que por dentro se preguntaba qué ocurría con él para emplear ese tono con ella.

Estaba a punto de replicar ante el comentario hecho por Levi cuando un soldado irrumpió en el lugar, dirigiéndose a Hanji para informarle que tenía la visita de Dot Pixis. Antes de abandonar el lugar, un relámpago retumbó por toda la estancia, y a los pocos segundos el relinchar nervioso de los caballos se hizo presente.

—Levi, te pediré un favor. Hazte  cargo de los caballos. Eres el único que logra calmarlos en estas situaciones—. Mencionó Hanji, mientras posaba sus mirada en Mikasa, agregando— Y Mikasa, sé que es tu día libre, pero dos personas son mejor que una, así que apoya a Levi con esa tarea.

Hanji se dio cuenta de la inconformidad que los dos tenían con esa tarea. Al parecer sus dos mejores soldados habían tenido alguna disputa, ya que ni siquiera habían entrenado juntos como era costumbre en toda esa semana. Así que antes de que ellos pudieran replicar algo, habló.

—Es una orden soldados. Y apresurense antes de que esa tromba caiga, no quiero tener que mandar mañana a más soldados a tratar de recuperar a los caballos que se hayan escapado—. Y sin más salió del lugar.

Con pasos desganados y con la tensión latente, se dirigieron a las caballerizas. Al llegar, Mikasa se dirigió al fondo de la estancia, para poder prender las antorchas y tener una buena visibilidad, ya que los nubarrones eran tan espesos que el día se había oscurecido muy pronto.

Conforme se dedicaba a revisar que las puertas que mantenían a los caballos en sus lugares asignados estuvieran bien atrancadas, los animales se movían inquietos, dificultando la tarea. Mikasa trató de acariciar la crin de uno de los caballos para tranquilizarlo, empero los nervios crispados del pobre animal lo llevaron a golpear con fuerza la mano extendida de la joven. Murmuró por lo bajo unas maldiciones. Maldiciones que a pesar del ruido ambiental Levi pudo escuchar.

— ¿Qué sucede Ackerman? ¿Molesta por que tu día fue arruinado por el clima? —La voz de Levi tenía una un tono duro. Mikasa juraría que era un reproche a algo que ella desconocía.

— No entiendo a qué se refiere Capitán. — Su voz tenía un matiz de duda ¿qué mosco le había picado al enano ese día?

— No te hagas la desentendida Mikasa— de manera rápida Levi había cruzado los metros que lo separaban de ella, y la había acorralado contra una de las vigas de madera que sostenían el techo del lugar.— Muy bonitas las rosas que Kirstein, y muy romántica su propuesta de cita.

En ese momento fue que Mikasa entendió la actitud negativa que él había tenido hacia ella en la última semana. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella se había sentido desplazada por él, y un hueco se había abierto en su pecho de tan solo pensar que él hubiese encontrado a otra persona, o que simplemente se había cansado de lo que ellos tenían. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que todo eso se debiera a la propuesta que Jean le había hecho.

— En todo caso, si así fuera ¿Cuál sería el problema? ¿Eh Levi? —dijo tratando de picar la escasa tolerancia que en ese momento el hombre tenía—. ¿Estas celoso? Y además, ¿si sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

— Me vale una mierda las conversaciones ajenas, sobre todo cuando los soldados ocupan su tiempo para estar coqueteando en horas de servicio en la cocina, cuando deberían estar haciendo las labores encomendadas.

— Estas celoso— dijo firmemente Mikasa mirándolo a los ojos, percatándose que un destello siniestro atravesó sus irises azules. Había dado en el clavo, y como respuesta el cuerpo de Levi se tensó, mientras recargaba aún más su peso sobre ella, como una manera de advertencia involuntaria que gritaba que estaba a nada de romper cualquier barrera impuesta entre ellos.

— ¿Y qué si así fuera? Eso no cambiaría nada—. La voz derrotada de Levi hizo eco en el lugar. Aquel hecho rompió una parte de Mikasa, al darse cuenta que era tan egoísta al negarle algo que ella también deseaba. — Al parecer un simple ramo de rosas significa más que otras acciones ¿Es acaso que yo no soy merecedor más que de tus sobras Mikasa?

Y ahí estaba, la última gota para rebasar el vaso donde se contenía la paciencia y el orgullo de ambos. Levi estaba roto, no podría creer que ella fuera así de egoísta, y despacharlo de su vida como cualquier cosa. Él había enfrentado tantas pérdidas, por ello es que en un inicio era reacio a entablar una relación aunque fuera carnal con la joven, porque él ya tenía sentimientos hacia ella, y sabía que era meterse en camisa de once varas, pero la calidez de su piel, la fragancia que destilaba su cuerpo lo envolvieron, olvidando que en cualquier momento ese pequeño paraíso podría esfumarse. Él estaba derrotado.

Sus pensamientos eran un lío, su corazón latiendo a mil. Era un estúpida al imponer semejante condición. No quería seguir engañándose, quería decirle que ella se sentía igual. Que ella también creía que él hacía mucho sólo accedía a sus peticiones por la mera rutina, por el simple hecho de olvidarse de todo lo que los rodeaba. Pero no, ahí estaba él. La persona más seria que había conocido en su vida –aparte de ella misma– posando sus cartas sobre la mesa, aun sabiendo que ella tenía todas las de ganar, y que probablemente lo haría sin tentarse el corazón. Para ella eso era una cachetada con guante blanco.

Quería decirle que todas esas ideas que tenía en ese instante de ella, en un inicio pudieron ser ciertas, pero que en ese momento ella lo quería. Que ella también se sentía mal cuando las nuevas reclutas se insinuaban a él. Que le hervía la sangre cuando en los baños escuchaba las fantasías que las mujeres tenían con él de protagonista.

Tal vez una simple acción era todo lo que necesitaba para dejar las cosas en claro entre ellos. Una simple acción que revolucionaría lo que había entre ellos.

No lo pensó más, se deshizo del agarre que él tenía sobre sus muñecas, lo tomó de las solapas de su impecable camisa, y acto seguido lo invirtió la posición. Ahora era él quien estaba aprisionado entre el cuerpo de ella y la viga. Lo miró de manera desafiante a los ojos, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, estampo sus labios sobre los de él.

Levi ante esa acción tan inesperada se sintió abrumado. No sabía qué hacer, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los labios de Mikasa sobre los suyos. Eran aún más suaves de lo que se había imaginado. Los labios traviesos y exploradores de ella comenzaron a demandar que abriera un poco sus labios, que por la impresión parecía que los habían sellado con pegamento. Él no la hizo esperar, y sacudiéndose la sorpresa inicial correspondió aquel contacto, que para ambos, a pesar de las innumerables noches que habían pasado juntos, era más íntimo de la suma de todas ellas.

Estuvieron varios minutos saboreándose, memorizando el sabor y cada rincón del contrario. Ambos supieron en ese instante que todo entre ellos había cambiado por ese sencillo contacto. Las cosas no serían las mismas entre ellos. Ya no era tan simple lo que había entre ellos, al fin cualquier barrera impuesta, había sido derrumbada, y ambos estaban aliviados de por fin haberse entregado por completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya agradado la historia, ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, tomatazo es bien recibido.  
> ~Judith


End file.
